Peor enemigo
by Premio Anual
Summary: -Malfoy, siempre te he considerado mi peor enemigo, pero realmente eres el mejor en lo que haces: molestarme. -Entonces te felicito, Granger, porque tu también eres la mejor en cuanto a no salir de mi cabeza.


**Disclaimer:**** todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a JKRowling. Yo solo tuve una idea, y aquí está el loco resultado que no me va a hacer rica… **

**Peor enemigo**

Maldita suerte que la abandonaba justo ahora que tenía una cita.

Un lindo chico de Hufflepuf se había atrevido a invitarla a cenar en la torre de astronomía ese dìa en la biblioteca. Y cuando se dio cuenta, eran ya las 5 de la tarde. No obstante el hecho de que ya era tarde, Peeves le cerró una de las puertas de un pasillo secreto por el que llegaría más rápido a la torre de Premios Anuales (que compartía con el hurón albino), por lo que había acabado en un ala desconocida del castillo, encerrada en un aula en desuso (nuevamente por Peeves) con la mejor compañía que podrían haberle dado para ese horroroso día (nótese el sarcasmo, por favor).

-No me mires como si fuera mi culpa. A mí me agrada tanto como a ti estar aquí.

-Si por lo menos hicieras algo para revertirlo, Malfoy –estalló Hermione.

-¿Crees que el tiempo que estuve aquí antes de que llegaras me lo pase lanzando chispas al aire, Granger? ¿O crees que soy tan estúpido como Potter y Weasley como para ponerme a pensar en las maravillas que he logrado en el mundo mágico?

-No te metas con ellos cuando no están, hurón

-Entonces me temo que no podría haber tenido diversión en todo el año, porque los héroes decidieron no venir a cuidarte.

Era cierto: Harry, Ron y Hermione (también Draco aunque no nos interesaba para esta parte del relato) habían obtenido una plaza para entrar a sus estudios futuros (estilo universitarios) sin necesidad de su último año, ya que demostraron estar preparados para lo que sea que fuesen a enfrentar.

-No necesito que me cuiden, Malfoy. O sì, tal vez de ti –respondió mordazmente.

-¿No necesitas que te cuiden del idiota de McLaggen? Por supuesto, yo te salve esa vez. ¿No necesitas que te salve de Brian Hock? Planeaba darte una poción de amortentia hoy, Granger. Deberías darte cuenta que aunque tu seas inocente, el resto no lo son, y piensa cosas realmente pecaminosas sobre ti, que por cierto has cambiado demasiado este verano.

Hermione estaba en shock. ¿Eso había sido un cumplido?

-Malfoy, puedo cuidarme sola, gracias.

El rubio solo bufó. Llevaba desde el inicio del curso intentando acercarse, pero sus perjuicios de toda la vida lo frenaban, aunque ya no los creyera.

Granger estaba linda últimamente. Y todo el colegio lo había notado (incluso los Slytherings: el hecho de repudiar la sangre sucia no les impedía ver un buen par de piernas).

-Sabes, Malfoy, siempre te consideré mi peor enemigo… Pero realmente eres mi mejor enemigo.

-¿Enloqueciste, Granger?

-Piensalo sintácticamente, huroncito: que fueras el peor significaría que estas al fondo de la lista, y sin embargo eres el primero. Eres el mejor en lo que haces: molestarme. Estas en mi sala común, estas en los pasillos, en la biblioteca, en el curso, en las aulas donde Peeves me encierra. Y todo me hace recordar a ti. Eres el mejor atormentándome.

-Entonces te felicito, Hermione –comenzó Draco mientras se levantaba del pupitre donde estaba sentado, caminando lentamente hacia ella. –Te felicito porque tú también eres la mejor en no salir de mi cabeza. Eres la mejor, porque nunca pensé en cambiar, nunca pensé en desafiar a la familia, la sangre, mi apellido e incluso al mundo mágico entero por hablarte. Eres única, porque te pienso casi permanentemente. Eres única, porque he llegado a pensar en hablar con Potter y Weasley sobre lo que siento por ti. Eres la única que me ha hecho hablar con Peeves para convencerlo de encerrarte, y así no llegarías a tu cita hoy.

Y finalmente unió sus labios a los de ella.

-Eres la mejor, Hermione.

-Eres mi mejor peor enemigo, Draco.

**FIN**

**Lo se, estoy loca. Pero tengo la casa llena de huevos de Pascua, asi que enloquecer es lo normal.**

**Ojala alguien lo lea… Me gustó pensarlo y escribirlo.**

**Gracias! Y FELICES PASCUAS…**

**Vicky!**


End file.
